Pvz:Dave,s Adventure
This is my first story. Creator:Pikachu the Cattail Lover (talk) This is the crossover story of Pvz, Pokemon, Mario, Oggy and the Cockroaches. Characters Dave Species: Human Age: Assumed 25 years old. Personality: Crazy man does not have personality right? Coby Species: Pikachu Age: 20 years old. Personality: Friendly, Scaredy. Bob Species: Human. Age: Same as Dave. Personality: Fierce, Unfriendly. Zomboss Species: Zombie. Age: 30 years old. Personality: Fierce, Genius. Joey Species: Cockroach. Age: Less 1 year than Dave. Personality: Fierce, Bookworm. Dee Dee Species: Cockroach. Age: less 2 years than Joey. Personality: Similiar to a trash can, for food. Marky Species: Cockroach Age: less 3 years than Joey. Personality: Brandy drinker, Likes candy. Oggy Species: Cat. Age: 18 years old. Personality: Scaredy, Weak. Mario Species: Human Age: Same as Dave Personality: Brave, Creepy. Luigi Species: Human Age: More 1 year than Dave Personality: Scaredy, Genius. Starlow Species: Stat Age: 23 Personality: Genius, Playful Om Nom Species: He,s an alien. (Possibly a frog) Age: possibly 20 Personality: Playful, Devour-it-all. Doraemon Species: Robot Age: Is it logic that robot have ages? Personality: Genius, Crazy. Bowser Species: Koopa Age: 30 Personality: Brave, Fierce Popple Species: Beanish Age: 20 Personality: Scaredy Fawful Species: Beanish Age: 25 Personality: Selfish, Unfriendly Antasma Species: Nightmare, Bat Age: 29 Personality: Fierce, Selfish Olivia Species: Cat Age: Less 1 year than Oggy Personality: Friendly, Secret keeper. !!Atention!! Some of part of the story is from cartoons,games i play or watch. 0.They lived in Elmore city, this make reference to The Amazing World Of Gumball, however, Gumball lived in Elmore city. 1.Dave,s right neighbour,s name is Bob,from Oggy and the cockroaches,he also has same personality. 2.Dave,s left neighbour is a Pikachu named Coby from the Pokemon series. 3.The cockroaches (Joey,Dee Dee,Marky) also make appearance as main Antagonist. 4. When Dave says "Let,s bowl", it resembles Skips in Regular Show when he say " Let,s bowl". 5. Dave use Penny as Coby,s translator. 6. Oggy is confirmed to appear in episode 2 as Dave,s front neighbour. 7. In The shadow showdown, introduced some characters from the Mario series, this is the list. *Mario *Luigi *Popple *Bowser *Fawful *Antasma *Starlow 8. And a character from Oggy and the Cockroaches, Olivia, she is also confirmed to appear in episode 6. 7. Each movie is the ending of each season. Intro 1 April 2014 Dave's house Dave: Aah, a normal day. When... Dave: Eh? Suddenly, some characters from other story appeared. Dave: Aah! This must be Zomboss's mess, better save them before zombies come. Epsiode 1 : Coby,s problem 10 April 2014 Malaysia 9:00 in the morning. Dave: OH BOY, 9:00 AM!!! Im going to be late. Dave goes to the lawn. He sees Coby. Dave: Hey Coby, whassa mater. Coby: Roaches and Zombies. Dave: I,ll handle em. Coby: Gee... you look to generous today. And then Dave shows Coby his Wall-nut. Dave shocked to see the roaches relaxing at the lawn. Dave: Let,s bowl. Dave bowls a Wall- nut hitting Marky. Marky: Watch where you going! Dave and Coby just bowl Wall-nuts at Joey and his brother, Dee Dee. BANG!BOOM!It hit the cockroaches! Joey: Oh serious? You wanna play? Take this. Joey throws a ball at Dave but it hit Coby. Coby: Hey!!! Take this! Coby throw a hot sauce. Dee Dee: Aaarrrggghhh!!! Hot! Hot! Hot!. And then Dee Dee hits a wall. End episode 1 Episode 2: Oggy,s appearance 11 April 2014 Elmore city Ahhhh a wonderful day for a new neigbour, and it,s the time Dave has new neighbour. Vroom! A car came at Dave,s front house. And then a blue cat, red nose and a black hat appeared at the car. Oggy: Hi, new neighbour. Dave: Oh, hi. And then they back to their house, when Peashooter asks Dave. Peashooter: Who is he(points at Oggy) Oggy: Peashooter, MY NAME IS OGGY, Okay! Peashooter: ... 10 minutes later... Nong nung, Dave,s bell is ringing, it,s Oggy! He say he wants to make a BBQ. Dave: Ok, no problem. 11 April 2014 Oggy,s house And when Dave go to Oggy,s house, Bob and Coby are already there. Dave: *sighs*() Coby: Hey let,s play card battle. 11 April 2014 Oggy,s backyard And then Oggy arrange the card and play. This is the results. Round 1 Oggy - A(spade) Bob - 4(heart) Coby - 9(clubs) Dave - king(diamond) Dave: Yay, i win! Round 2 Coby - 9(spade) Dave - queen(diamond) Oggy - 6(clubs) Bob - 3(clubs) Coby: Haha, Ah, Dave! Look!(points a zombie) Dave: *sighs*(throws a pepper at a zombie. All: Hahahahahahaha! End epidode 2 Episode 3: StrawChocolate 12 April 2014 Coby,s house 9:10 in the morning... Coby: Wait the minute? Where,s my breakfast. And then he sees a strawberry and a nuttela. Coby: Ok, that one should be my breakfast. Coby take the strawberry and spread with nuttela and then when he eats, Coby: Aarrgghh!! Joey! Gimme back! Joey steals it, when, Repeater: *Shoots 2 pea* Joey gets 100 damaged. Joey used punchies. Joey: Oh i miss! Repeater shoots again, Joey fainted. Coby takes it and eat the strawberry. Coby: Tastes good, it,s delicious, i want again, i want again! But poor Coby he needs to wait every year for a strawberry. And thats why Coby likes strawberry chocolate. End episode 3. Episode 4: Brainling 13 April 2014 The lawn Dave: I have an idea! Let,s bowl! Dave takes a Wall-nut and throw it away, hitting a zombie. Zombie A: Hmm… this cone looks pretty. Hey! It fits me. Zombie B: Ah… never mind.*takes a bucket*. Dave throws an explode-o-nut. Kabrakablark! It hits both zombie and died. Dave: Haha. Suddenly, Joey comes out and he see a lot of zombies are approaching! Joey bites their feet, causing them to die. Joey: Haha! Dave,Coby: … Dave bowls a Wall-nut hitiing Joey. Joey: Hey!!!!! Coby just eating his strawberry chocolate. Joey:@&$*#*+&()/":'?! Dave: Get show on the road. Dave then bowls an explode-o-nut. End episode 4 Episode 5: The shadow showdown 13 April 2014 Zomboss,s lab In Dr. Zombos lab… Zomboss: Hey, narrator! My name is Zomboss not Zombos. Narrator: … Zomboss: What i gonna do. Zomboss: Aha! I shall use my teleporter to invite some friends in my fb. Zomboss then use his teleporter, when… Popple: Aarrgghh!!!!!!!! Dbuk! Popple hit the floor. Popple: Aarrgghh!! Antasma, Bowser, Mario, Luigi, Starlow fall. All: Aaarrrggghhh!!!!! Antasma: Wait a minute, why Mario, Luigi, Starlow are here? Zomboss: No idea. Mario: Run for your lives! While Dave, Coby, Oggy, Joey, Dee Dee, Marky just no idea what to do, even they see Zomboss,s lab exploded. All: … Zomboss: Aha! All of you! We will create a side called DARK SIDE! The cockroaches hear what he say, and then they joined the Dark Side. Antasma: Hey, what,s the point we create this side? Zomboss: Wait until next episode. End episode 5 Episode 6: Olivia 15 April 2014. Elmore city. Oggy, Coby and Dave is watering the plants in The Lawn. When suddenly… Dave: Hey Oggy! What are you looking at the empty house.*Waters Coby* Coby: Hey! Oggy: Now it,s not empty. Dave: ? Then Dave sees the house behind his. Dave: Ooooo………. Hehehehehe. Oggy: You laughing like a Shroob. Coby: 'Hey Dave, whassa mater?' Dave: 'Oggy is in The First Sight' Coby: WTF$*%-#*&+(";'/';@?!!!!!! Oggy: HEY!!! Coby: What? Oggy: … And then they go to Dave,s house. Ning! Nong! And Oggy is the one who open the door. He sees Olivia at his front. Olivia: Do you want to go to my first BBQ here? Oggy: Of course. Dave hears it and laugh as loud as he can. Oggy then come to Dave and Play Rough. 15 April 2014 Olivia,s house. When Oggy arrived, he sees Bob, Coby, Dave already there. Oggy: Aarrgghh!! And then when Olivia shows Dave, Coby and Oggy a cake, Bob suddenly pushes them and start eating the cake. Olivia then go to behind him, the front of Coby, Dave and Oggy. And then they cook a Hot Dog, Olivia gives Oggy a hot dog, Bob made a prank that he replaces sausage with Jalapeno. When Oggy ates the PHD 14 April 2014 Zomboss,s lab Popple just seeing what they doing. Zomboss: I guess we get the real point. Hehehehe End episode 6 Bonus Episode 8: Doraemon, created and broken. One day... Dave: Lightsaber. Coby hands a lightsaber. Dave: Hammer. Coby hands a hammer. Coby: What are these for~ pika. Dave: Creating a robot. Coby: I see you use some robots. This means ' Machines making Machines' Dave: Ah! I forgot battery. Bonus Episode 9: Om Nom appeared. Ahh... Ting nong Dave: Eh? Who,s there! Dave opens the door. When suddenly... Om Nom: Candy!~Nom Dave: Woah! Who are you? Om Nom: Om Nom is my name, and i need people to keep me~Nom Dave: AS A PET? Om Nom: Yup. Dave falls. Suddenly... Coby: Hello!~pika Dave opens the door, holding Om Nom. Om Nom: Will you marry me? Then Dave and Coby spits thing they eat. Om Nom: Oops, wrong sentence! If Toss knows about this. I will die. Dave: Who is Toss. Om Nom: My girlfriend. Dave: Where is she? Om Nom: She say she want to get some food, but she never come back. End Episode 9 Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Movie: Episode 7: Movie 1: Travel around time 16 April 2014 Dark side,s lair Zomboss: (Hmmm... Popple seems ta be jealous with 'ggy, i gess it,s da time to sabtage 'em! Muahahahaha) Zomboss then create an electric horse that can travel through time. So he spy a horse rider an ask all to ride the horse. When… Zomboss: Haha! I am Zomboss, u a trapped. Dave: But you followed us. Dark Side: Wwaarrgghh!! And then they arrived at Jurrasic Park! All of them astonished what happened to them. Dave: Hey! My pan supposed not to be a skull! Coby: I don,t care. But, my tail! And then they blowed to thier own place, Oggy and Coby are at the village. Dave unconsious at Jurrasic Park. Olivia in a house in Jurrasic Park. Mayor: And now the creater of fire, Oggy! Oggy: What? Me?! @#%@%#&-+':"/'()?! While in the Park… Olivia: Ah, Dave unconsioused here, i must save him before zombies attacks! When Dave consious… Dave: Where am i? Olivia: No idea. While… Oggy: But how? Mayor: You… And then the Mayor tell everything. Oggy: B. B. B. Bu.. Bu..But… But… But… Mayor: No but. Oggy: Umm... Krik. krik. krik. krik. Oggy: Whatever. But, i still hate fire! Other people: WTF$*#%$-+@()':"/:;?! Suddenly, rain falls causing the fire to douse. Mayor: ... Ok, Oggy! Go to the volcano and take fire. Oggy: Why me? Mayor: SHUT UP!!! AND GO THERE BEFORE YOU FIRED! Oggy: Whatever, hey! Is that the electric horse? Urgh no. It,s a bunch of weeds. Others: … The electric horse? Don,t worry, because Popple find it! Popple: Hey guys! I found it! When Popple and his friends goimg to the next time, They did,nt know Dave, Olivia, Oggy, Coby, Bob holding Antasma,s coat! ____________________ |< they ____________________ Antasma: I think there,s a cat in my coat, WAIT! IT,S THEY. Other: AARRGGHH!! And then they arrived at Middle Ages. Oggy at a castle, Olivia in a house, The villians in Joey,s castle, Dave and Coby also in Oggy,s castle. Oggy: Where am i? King: Hey my Prince. Oggy: WHAT THE? Dave: Wait? You,re a prince? Oggy: Oh, no. Coby: Urgh... Oggy: Eh? The horse! Dave:{ No, that,s my personal horse} Wait! What i say? Coby: Look the true one! They see Olivia, Popple, Antasma, Zomboss already there! Oggy: Hold the tail!!! And then they travelled to Star Wars! Oggy: Great, now, im Luke. Dave: Im Obi Wan. Coby: Im Qui Gon Jin. Dave: Or' Qui Janggut'. Coby: We in English series! Don,t speak Malay! Dave: Ape- ape jelah( Whatever) Coby: I told you!!!!!!!!!!! Oggy: Wait, how you speak Malay? Coby,Dave: Oh, we did,nt tell you and the readers that Elmore is a hidden city in Malaysia! Oggy: However, where,s... Dave: You,re girlfriend! Dave, Coby: Hahahahahahahaha!!! Oggy: Grrr...* Holds lightsaber* Olivia: Aaarrrggghhh!!! Oggy: Eh? Olivia: I finally find the horse. Oggy: Ok let,s go! Dark side: Hey! Wait for us! And then they, pulled horse's tail, and back to Elmore! Oggy: Finally! Dave: But.. Oggy: What! (Dave whispering) Oggy: ... Catch them! Dark side: AARRGGHH!!. THE END. Epilogue Zomboss's Lab 16 May 2014 They having a bad time, Antasma has one teeth missing, Popple got a scar, but Zomboss lose 1/4 of his face. Antasma: Can u do anything prov. ???: II ccaann,, bbaatt!! Antasma: Ok ok whataffer vaster vaster. Zomboss: Huh? Prof. Cockroach: Hheelllloo tthheerree,, Eeddggaarr!! Lloonngg ttiimmee nnoo ssee? Zomboss: James! 2nd Epilogue All of the team suddenly woke up. Except Dave. Looks like he is creating something. Dave: This gonna over now ( Uses lightsaber to melt metals, carefully ( He is careless always) ) Dave: It,s done. Coby: What done?~pika Doraemon: I,m alive! Dave,Coby: Woargh! Then Doraemon runs and trampled Oggy. Oggy: Hey Dave, what with this racoon. Doraemon: I,m not a racoon!!!!! Dave: Yeah, yeah, let,s shut up. Meanwhile... Zomboss: Why ar u com here? James: Never mind, i can speak normally. The cause i,m here is to give you this. ( Gives Lightsaber ) Zomboss: Wer do u get this? James: Hehe.. it,s a secret. See? Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader loses his lightsaber when James pull it out using epicxtremely glue to pull it out of Star Wars 4: A New Hope. Check it out. Then... in the fields. Dave,Zomboss: Huh? You? Grrr...... Both guys active their lightsaber. Twiew! Twshish! And jedi's all over there the place. Coby: Looks like it never ends.~pika Doraemon: Oh boy. End Epilogue 2. Trivia *This is the first story the creator made. *This is also the first story the creator make many main antagonist. *The episode 3 is why Coby,s favourite food is strawberry chocolate. *Zomboss is the character with most destroying the fourth wall. *In Epilogue, Antasma start to use dracula's languange and new character Prof. Cock. with Engle. Category:Pikachi's fanfic